


my creativity knows no boundaries (not)

by more1weasley



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley
Summary: This is not a fanfiction, sorry.However, I'm planning on writing them in a near future, so stay tuned!I've been playing around with some pics and this is what came out of it.Comments and kudos are appreciated.You can judge, just don't be rudeI ship rare (?) ships, sue me (just kidding, don't do that)I accept requests :)Enjoy, xo





	1. I'm the master of my sea (bughead)

> This is the cover of _''I'm the master of my sea''_
> 
>   
>  You can find the fanfic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11562339/chapters/25974081)
> 
>  


	2. the courage of stars (blackinnon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover of a Blackinnon fanfic that I had to write for class (yes, a college class about fanfics).  
> The first chapter must be done by Wednesday, so I'll probably post it then, but I have no idea when/if i'll continue it. Sorry.

> I have three versions of this cover, I'd appreciate it if you guys would let me know which is less ugly/bad.
> 
>    


	3. she got two little horns (and they get me a little bit) (marry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's this song ''Horns - by Bryce Fox'' that I think is SO Marry (Harry/Mal), and I don't even have a plot for this, but Maleficent has horns and I loved the idea of Mal having little ones, so...
> 
> If anyone has any plot ideas, I'd be more than happy to hear/read them - maybe write them
> 
> Also, this manips mostly originated from my love for Thomas (aka Harry) and because Descendants 2 was great in most aspects, except in the plot - in my opinion. 
> 
> **** SPOILERS ****
> 
> Mal went back to the Isle because she missed causing trouble and couldn't handle the pressure. But in the end, she goes back to Auradon and is happy again, but the pressure of dating a freaking King will still be there, even if he knows who she truly is.  
> Love is not always enough, kids.

**Horns - Bryce Fox**

_Hey! In her heart, there's a hole_  
_There's a black mark on her soul_  
_In her hands is my heart_  
_And she won't let go till it's scarred_  
_Try to breathe, but I can't_  
_'Cause the air she feeds me is damned_  
_Got a touch like a thorn_  
_'Cause the girl, she's hiding horns_

__

_She got blood cold as ice_  
_And a heart made of stone_  
_But she keeps me alive_  
_She's the beast in my bones_  
_She gets everything she wants_  
_When she gets me alone_  
_Like it's nothing_  
_She got two little horns_  
_And they get me a little bit_

__

_She's the fire and the sin_  
_And I burn breathing her in_  
_Now this love's suicide_  
_And I'd sell my soul for the high_  
_Truth be told, I don't mind_  
_'Cause her hell's my paradise_  
_She can crush every horn_  
_Got her heels tapping down my throat_

__

_She got blood cold as ice_  
_And a heart made of stone_  
_But she keeps me alive_  
_She's the beast in my bones_  
_She gets everything she wants_  
_When she gets me alone_  
_Like it's nothing_  
_She got two little horns_  
_And they get me a little bit_

__

_She got horns like a devil, pointed at me_  
_And there's nowhere to run from the fire she breathes_  
_She got horns like a devil, pointed at me_  
_And there's nowhere to run from the fire she breathes_  
_She got horns like a devil, pointed at me_  
_And there's nowhere to run from the fire she breathes_  
_Horns like a devil, pointed at me_  
_She got two little horns_  
_And they get me a little bit_

__

_She got two little horns_  
_And they're gettin' me a little bit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about my english, it's not my first language and I'm too worked up to get it right, lol


	4. make a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!Harry and Genie!Mal (based on Dove's clip ''Genie in a Bottle''
> 
> (this is not my best work, but oh well... the important thing is the plot (this is one of the fics that i'm going to write)
> 
>  
> 
> this is so bad... god

**Genie in a Bottle - Dove Cameron**

_I feel like I've been locked up tight_  
_For a century of lonely nights_  
_Waiting for someone to release me_

__

_If you wanna be with me_  
_Baby, there's a price to pay_  
 _I'm a genie in a bottle_  
 _You gotta ask me the right way_  
 _If you wanna be with me_  
 _I can make your wish come true_  
 _You gotta make a big impression_  
 _I've gotta like what you do_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_   
_Gotta catch me the right way, honey_   
_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_   
_Come, come, come on and let me out_

 

After a successful treasure hunt, Captain Harry Hook accidentally rubs a magic lamp, releasing a genie that owes him three wishes (etc)


	5. where my demons hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!Harry & Cursed!Mal
> 
> Harry is probably going to be a lot more sane in this fic.

**Demons - Imagine Dragons**

_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_  
_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

_..._

_I don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you I don't want to hide the truth_  
_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go_  
_Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light_  
_I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_

 

After being attack by a dragon, Captain Harry Hook's ship washes up on an Isle that wasn't supposed to exist. There, the crew finds the only native: a purple haired girl, claiming to have been stranded on the Isle of the Lost for years and begging for a ride to the nearest civilization. Harry agrees - if, she helps them fix the ship and in exchange of information, more specifically where to find the dragon and how to kill it. Little did he know, that the secrets Mal keeps might just get him that much closer to reaching his goal.


	6. dreams left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Hook/Mal
> 
> Starts in ''It's going down'' and may have flashbacks.

**Amnesia - 5 Seconds of Summer**

_I drove by all the places_   
_We used to hang out getting wasted_   
_I thought about our last kiss_   
_How it felt, the way you tasted_

_And even though your friends tell me_   
_You're doing fine_   
_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_   
_Even though he's right beside you?_

__

_Sometimes I start to wonder_   
_Was it just a lie?_   
_If what we had was real_   
_How could you be fine?_   
_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_   
_I remember the makeup running down your face_   
_And the dreams you left behind_   
_You didn't need them_   
_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_   
_Forget about the stupid little things_   
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape_   
_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

__

_It's hard to hear your name_   
_When I haven't seen you in so long_   
_It's like we never happened_   
_Was it just a lie?_   
_If what we had was real_   
_How could you be fine?_   
_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_   
_I remember the makeup running down your face_   
_And the dreams you left behind_   
_You didn't need them_   
_Like every single wish we ever made_

__

During the sword fight, Harry falls out of the ship and hits his head on his way down, the noise so loud that the fighting stops. Uma thinks he's fine and will come up any minute, but when he doesn't, Mal panics and sends Jay after him. They manage to save him, but he's bleeding pretty badly from a head wound. Uma agrees to pause her evil master plan so they can go back to Auradon, where real doctors can help the Hook boy. After a few hours of unconsciousness, Harry wakes up with no memory of his whereabouts or the people surrounding him.


	7. a flaw in my code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descendants 2 - plot fix  
> Harry Hook/Mal

**Gasoline - Halsey**

_I think there's a flaw in my code_

  
_Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold_

 

Scared about the brief blackouts she's been having, Mal decides that the only way to deal with it is extinguishing whatever evil was still in her by going to a place without magic - The Isle of the Lost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the plot is bigger than this, but it's 5am, I'm lazy and I need to go to bed)


	8. Harry Hook/Mal random manips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love the first one.

Harry Hook/Mal random manips

 

 

Captain!Mal & FirstMate!Harry (?)

 

He's just biting his lip in this scene and ahhhhh, I love him so much!


	9. make a wish - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this in the other chapter.
> 
> Pirate!Harry & Genie!Mal aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm taking too long to update, but life's been getting in the way, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I'm the master of my sea: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11562339/chapters/25974081


End file.
